


The List

by TotalNoobster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Female Solo, Lesbian Sex, Love, Lust, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Office Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Strapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalNoobster/pseuds/TotalNoobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff’s the kind of husband who has an extraordinary wife. Griffon and Geoff have an arrangement that they’re allowed to have sex with certain people whenever they want. (Gavin’s not on that list)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin was bored, he had just spent the past two hours playing Minecraft, setting up a new Capture the Tower arena for the Hunters to do next week. Meg had gone to sleep around 11:30, so there was no chance he could still get some action tonight. He was pouring himself a bev when his phone vibrated.

 

GEOFF: Hey shithead u done with CTT? Griffon wants u.

 

Ever since Gavin had moved out of the Ramsey's house, Griffon had managed to always find a reason to invite Gavin over. He grabbed a pen and paper off his desk by his entertainment area, he wrote, "off to the ramseys". He put on his shoes and went out the front door. Gavin walked to Geoff's, and by the time he got there it was quarter to one. He walked through the front door, knowing that Millie would be asleep by now, and took his shoes off at the front entrance way.

 

"Hello? Geoff?", he whispered loudly, trying not to wake Millie up.

 

He went through the living room and went to the kitchen. He managed to sneak around , making sure he was being as quiet as possible. As he peeked through into the kitchen, he saw Griffon standing , looking out the window with a wine glass full of whiskey in her hand. She looked over her shoulder, locking her eyes with Gavin's.

"Whe- where's Geoff?" The brit sounded confused.

 

"Oh, he's been asleep for a while now," She said seductively, while putting her glass down on the counter and slowly walking towards the confused brit, keeping their eyes locked. " I texted you so you can come over. I've been soo lonely since Geoffrey fell asleep." As she wrapped her arms around Gavin's neck. Pulling them closer together so they were only a few centimeters apart. Gavin couldn't talk, he was shocked by how sexy and straight forward Griffon was being. As he stood there, frozen, she pulls his face in closer for a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a moment, as Gavin's heartbeat sped up from the heat of the moment, he found himself harder than he's been in a long time. Something about the wrongness with the situation and how sexy Griffon is, had gotten him all hot and ready.

Griffon holds Gavin, pulling him in for another kiss. She jumps and wraps her legs around Gavin, as he falls forwards so her ass is resting on the countertop. As they continue their epic kiss, Griffon starts using her hands to unbutton her blouse. They break their kiss and Gavin allows Griffon to take her blouse off. While he's watching, Gavin undoes his shorts. Griffon hikes up her short skirt allowing Gavin to view her pink polka-dot panties. Griffon pulls Gavin in for another kiss, this time with more passion and more tongue. As they continue their kiss, Gavin uses his hands to slowly pull her wet panties off of her trying not to break their kiss.He drops the damp panties on the floor next to him, and he guides his member so its lined up with Griffon wet pussy. Gavin breaks their kiss,

"You ready?" Gavin asks waiting for Griffon's permission. She nods and pulls him back in to continue their long kiss. As Gavin enters her moist vagina, and Griffon's moans are muffled by their kiss. They both try to be quiet, making sure they don't wake anyone up. Gavin starts pumping slowly and steadily while maintaining their epic kiss. They both start to moan and they break their kiss. Gavin keeps pumping his member in and out of Griffon as he feels her breasts. Griffon bites onto her bottom lip, trying not to moan to loudly. As Gavin maintains his pace, he can feel that he won't be able to last much longer. He speeds up his pace and can hear Griffon moan quietly and breathe heavily. As he continues, feeling his climax coming, he  lowers his head so it rests against Griffon's neck. He feels it coming and pulls out, he releases his load onto the counter between Griffons spread legs.

"That was, quite nice." Griffon says under her breath as Gavin recovers from his climax, "I think it's time for you to go."

Gavin, still coming off his high, starts to pull up his pants when he hears Geoff groaning. He quickly pulls his pants up as he starts losing his climactic high. As Geoff trudges through the doorway into the kitchen, the brit is at the back door and quietly leaving.

Griffon, still sitting on the countertop, pulls down her skirt so it covers her nethers. Geoff, groggy from his sleep stumbles in front of his wife and looks at the panties on the floor and made a quizzical look. “I was just playing with myself,” Griffon says nonchalantly, as Geoff bends down and picks the polka-dot underwear off the ground. Feeling aroused and growing a  soft tent in his pyjamas, “I hope you were enjoying yourself.” Geoff says comically as he tosses the panties on the countertop. As Griffon slowly closes the gap between her legs, covering the young brit’s spunk on the countertop. Geoff, as he gets over his grogginess, “You ready for round two then?”. Griffon still feeling unsatisfied from her time with Gavin, jumps off the counter to infront of her husband.

Geoff’s the kind of husband who has an extraordinary wife. He once went four times in one day with his wife, he’s had many threesomes with Millie’s babysitter, Chelsea. On their trip to Hawaii as a family, he brought Chelsea to take care of Millicifent while Geoff and Griffon get it on. Every night during their vacation, while Millie was asleep, Chelsea and them would get buzzed and fuck. Griffon and Geoff have an arrangement that they’re allowed to have sex with certain people whenever they want. (Gavin’s not on that list)

Anyway, back to the story. Griffon palms his half erection and gets down on her knees in front of him. After she gets him completely hard, she pulls his pyjamas down. As they’re going down, it slows down as it reaches Geoff’s tent as slows down, pushing his erection down only until the PJs go down to his thigh and his hard cock springs up into Griffon’s hands. “Look at this present you have for me,” Griffon seductively whispers while locking eyes with her husband, “you wouldn’t mind me playing with it, would you?” Griffons licks the head while her fingers are playing with his balls. Geoff’s heart is pumping, it’s been a week since he’s gotten a real blowjob from his wife. A sexy one, one that Geoff knows pleasures Griffon more than himself. Griffon starts to engulf the head and jacks off the rest of his cock slowly with both of her hands.Geoff swings his head back in pleasure and quietly moans, Griffon takes this as a sign to continue with achieving her goal. She grabs the base of his dick with one hand and plays with his balls with the other. She starts bobbing her head taking Geoff’s cock further into her mouth, and slowly starts putting more of his cock each time she bobs her head. Geoff has entered pure ecstasy as his sexy wife starts to prepare her throat to completely deepthroat Geoff’s,average size, prick. She starts to force more of him into her mouth as it goes down her throat. As she gets all of him into her throat, she begins to choke. As she starts bringing the wet cock out of her mouth she begins to stroke it. As the head gets out of her mouth, it swells up. Griffon is disappointed, she was hoping that this would last until the sun rose in the morning, but it never turns out her way. Geoff’s spunk gets all over her and his erection slowly goes down. Griffon stands up and washes her face in the sink, and swallowing the cum that was in her mouth.

“I’m sorry sweetie, I sometimes can’t hold it, you know? I’m sorry.” Geoff explains as his wife heads to their bedroom. “If you’re really sorry, let me sit on your face.” Griffon says as she opens the bedroom door, pulling off her skirt at the same time. But as she opens the door, she finds her daughter sleeping on the bed. " Or.. I guess not." 

  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Pure Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to 12 hours before Gav and Griffon do it on the countertop.

**12 hours earlier**

 

“God, I love your knockers!” Gavin exclaimed as Meg starts to take off her bra, while Gav is on the couch with his dick out. Meg bends down towards him ,and her large tits touch his face, as she pulls down her panties. Gavin grabs one of her tits and licks her nipples and plays with it. As Meg starts to mount Gav, she stops, “One sec, I’ve got something that I’ve always wanted to try out during sex.” As she quickly run to the bedroom and her huge tits are bouncing up and down. After a few moments, Meg comes running back with a small purple thing in her hand. Meg stops in front of her naked boyfriend on the couch, while hiding the purple object behind her back. “Now, I’ve heard from Ashley that using this during sex makes it feel ten times better for me, and since I know you won't use it…” She brings forth the purple object and hands it to Gavin. “You want me… to? Use it on myself?” Gavin stutters the fatal question. “No, I want that inside of me while you fuck me,” She pauses for a few seconds, “unless you want to use it?” Gavin feels violated by that remark, but oddly aroused and curious about the thought of having a butt plug inside of him while he fucks Meg.

Meg giggles at Gav’s quizzical look on his face, and turns around and bends over so her love can shove the purple butt plug into her. She spreads her nice cheeks as Gavin starts to shove it into her. “Not dry! Put some lube on it!” Gav spits on the device and gets it all wet so Meg can start to feel pleasure from it. As it slowly goes in her butt, Meg is shocked initially, but after the rest of the butt plug was in, she began to enjoy it.

“Alright, time for the real fun.” As Meg swings around and Gavin lays back on the couch, as she starts to mount him. Meg starts to lower herself onto Gavin’s dick, and Gavin reaches around her to feel her ass and to play with the device inside of her body. Meg starts to feel Gav inside of her and she pauses for a moment, and a moan escapes her mouth. She starts to ride him up and down. After a few seconds of her enjoying herself and Gavin completely awed, like usual, Meg starts to reach behind her and presses the button on the butt plug. The device starts to vibrate and Meg screams in pure pleasure. She’s never felt this much pleasure in her life. Meg rides Gav harder and faster while he starts to play with her tits. This won’t last long, she knows that. If it could last forever, it would be nice. Meg starts to climax and her juices cover Gav’s cock and Meg continues in this multi-hole pleasure filled ecstasy. As she keeps riding Gavin and feeling climax after climax, after climax. And Gavin couldn’t hold much longer, “I’m cumming!” He screams as Meg keeps riding him and she feels her lover’s cum inside of her. She starts to slow down after her fifth climax. “Turn it off, Gav.” She asks and her reaches around her cute ass and turns off the vibrating butt plug. It was over, pure pleasure can only be for so long. Meg gets off of Gav’s hard dick and she pauses and looks Gav in the eyes. “You up for a blowjob? Or something else that I have in mind?” Gavin could hardly respond, his heart was going a thousand miles a second. Gav could barely get anything out of his mouth until, “Blowjob please, Mystery sex for later.” Meg felt disappointed. She always wanted to do it with Gavin, but he wanted a blowjob. “How about…. you recuperate and maybe tomorrow, we can do the mystery sex?”

Gav was exhausted, he threw his head back and slept. And Meg went to the bedroom to put her little toy away. She opens her night side table and puts it next to her vibrators and other exotic sex toys. She shuts it on goes to her phone to call Ashley.

“Heyy, I tried out your toy and I came.. like a lot.” Meg walks to the bathroom so Gav won’t hear if he’s not completely asleep.

“Yeah? I use it almost every time and my sex life has never felt better! even burnie seems to enjoy himself with it.” Ashley says nonchalantly, Burnie likes fucking himself? That can’t be right? Burnie?! Meg thought to herself as Ashley was talking about how great the device feels inside of her and all that sex talk was making Meg horny again.

“Ashley. Do you wanna come over? Gavin’s asleep and I need someone to talk to.” Meg was trying to convince herself that it was true and that her intentions her nothing but pure.

 

ASHLEY POV

 

“Hey sweetie, I’m going over to Meg’s.” Ashley says to Burnie who’s playing Destiny on the couch. She sat next to him on the couch and he has his undivided attention on Destiny. “Yeah, when you’re there, could you tell Gav to come online and play, cuz we could really need his help here.” Burnie continued to play the game while Ashley was taking off her top next to him and he doesn’t even notice. She got up off the couch and undid her jeans, Burnie didn’t even blink an eye, she sits back down on the couch in her bra and panties.

She wants his attention, no. She needs his attention. Ash’s right hand starts to wander down into her pink panties and she touches her clit. She was gonna make a game of this, see how long until Burnie Burns notices her touching herself. She starts to feel that the idea of this game was making her wet, she began to play with herself with one hand and grab her breast with the other. She started to imagine what would happen if Burnie caught her, would he punish her? Fuck her until she couldn’t walk? Her mind drifts and she sees her at Meg’s house getting fucked hard by Gav while she eats out Meg. She needs to stop. This little game is a waste of time if she could be fucking Meg right now. Ashley sits up and gives Burnie a kiss on the cheek. She was going to Meg’s house to fuck. 


	3. Deer in the Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara catches Gav leaving the Ramsey's house in the middle of the night.

Great. She was finally gonna get some kind of sexual release until she got twatblocked. She couldn’t get eating out by her husband due to her daughter sleeping on their bed. And now her husband’s asleep and she is sitting on her bed with no way of getting fucked at three o’clock in the morning. She sits up and gets out of bed, and she walks her way to the living room couch and turns on the TV. She looks for some hot lesbian porno on Pay-Per-View. After a couple of minutes and a lot of super sexy lesbo scenes, Griffon is dry. She can’t get herself wet, she can’t get wet from anything. She needs sexual release. She craves it. And most of all, she deserves it. She fucked a man, then gave a great blowjob to the other and both times she didn’t cum.

She remembers back to her trip up north for a wood carving auction and how on the way there she got one of the best fucks possible.She was in the van full of dudes except one other chick. After a couple of hours, and lots of drinks, she convinced the group that they should fuck. At first, Griffon could only get one guy to fuck her, but after giving a sloppy blowjob, all the guys were fucking her. She had a guy in her pussy and a guy in her ass. While she was blowing a dude. She was in pain at first, getting it in all holes, but after a few pumps, she was in pure bliss.

Damn, she’s still not wet.

  
  
  
  


Barbara is out for a run in the middle of the night and she notices someone going out the backdoor of the ramsey house. As she moves closer to the mystery person, she sees that it was Gavin.

            "Hey Gav. What are you doing?" Gavin couldn't answer, or at least a good answer that wouldn't destroy both his and Griffon's relationship.

"Uhh... I was just telling Geoff that the Minecraft map is finished for Monday to record." Barb could clearly see that Gav had sex.

"Don't lie Gavvy." The blonde said moving closer to Gav up until they would close enough to hit their noses together. Gav's heart starts pounding and he could feel his pants getting tighter. "Lets go back to my place." Gav says to Barb, who can clearly see the tent in his pants. Barb knows that Meg is home, and that shit will hit the fan if they're caught fucking. But, despite her doubt, she's been waiting a long time to get into Gavin Free's pants.

They finally get back to Gavin's place and they stop at the front door, "Meg's been asleep for about two hours now and there's no way of her waking up anytime soon. So, we'll shag on the couch?" They open the door quietly and make their way to the couch , already undressed. Barb lies down first on the couch and Gav quickly follows her, and he's quick to get into position. They grind on the couch and their lips collide into a kiss and Gav starts pumping his hard cock into Barb pussy. And a quiet moan escapes from the blonde mouth as she climaxes with Gav inside of her. A few more pumps and Gav pulls out of her and stands up of the couch, just about to blow his load. Barb sits up and waits for the fireworks. He positions his dick and blows a huge load of cum onto Barb's face.

Meg, who was on the staircase behind the couch, saw the whole thing. She was playing with herself as Gav blew his load and before Gav and Barb could see or hear her, she quickly went up the stairs to her room.

Barb swallows Gav’s cum and starts putting her clothes back on, but before she reaches the door, Gav pulls her close to him and pulls her in for a deep kiss. The kiss lasts for a few seconds, then Barb quietly leaves. And Gav is there alone naked in the living room, he stands there for a few minutes, then picks up his clothes and goes upstairs to sleep. 


	4. BBD (Big Black Dildo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Meg and Ashley action! M/G/A threesome some other time!

“Oh Fuck.. Fuck me…… Ohhh.” Meg moans quietly, trying not to wake up her boyfriend downstairs. “Oh My Gawd.. Yeahh right there…” Meg plays with her large breast with one hand and lowers her other down to her nether regions and grabs lock of light brown hair and forces it down so her current lover’s tongue could go deep inside of her. Meg moans louder and louder, enough so the entire world could hear her. Meg could feel it coming, her heartbeats a thousand miles a second and her face feels like fire. “I’m going to cum…. Ohhh…” Her lover sticks their finger inside of Meg’s drenched pussy and continues to work on her clit. “I...I’m cumming!” Meg screams in pleasure as she begins to orgasm and covers her lover’s finger in her juices. “Ohh…… Oh my god… that was sooo good…” Meg moans while coming down off her high, “Thanks Ash.”

"I wish we could fuck like this everyday. Burnie doesn't seem to pay much attention to me anymore."

"Too bad we can't. I don't know if Gav likes the idea of me sleeping around with girls." Meg reaches over to her bedside table and opens the bottom drawer, and she grabs a black 'educational device'. "You up for a good fuck?" She flips the brunette over onto her back and puts on the toy.

Ashley spreads her fine legs and reveals her clean shaved wet pussy just ready to be fucked. Meg feels up the fake dick strapped onto her waist, just feeling it makes her wet, she soon feels her juices running down her thigh and she feels goosebumps imagining fucking her sexy friend with it. The two girls lock eyes and Ashley gives a nod. Meg then starts shuffling herself closer to the brunette and teases her clit with the head of the dildo. Ash gives off a low moan and this cues the redhead to start slipping the device into her lover. Meg starts to push the head of the dildo into the brunette pussy and Ashley quiet moans and starts to play with her breasts. The redhead starts pushing the rest of the device in slowly until all ten inches are inside of her lover. A moan escapes the brunette’s mouth and Meg starts slowly pumping into her. She picks up her pace and can feel the strapon rub against her clit each pump. Meg grabs both of Ashley’s legs and starts pulling her closer in and bends down to suck on one of the brunette’s nipples. She continues to pump and Ash moans louder and louder and is about to feel release.

“I’m cumming… OhhHhh… Meg… I’m cumming” Ashley cums all over the big black dildo, but Meg continues to hump her. Meg wants Ashley to cum over and over and scream out her name each time. The toy rubs against the brunette’s clit and this sends her overboard. “Ohhh Meg! Please more! I’m cumming again!” Meg doesn’t stop. She continues to pump into her until Meg starts to feel herself cumming. She lets out a moan, but continues her current pace until her lover shouts, “Ohhhhhhh… I’m cumming! MEG!!!” At this point Meg stops, her legs soaked in her own juices and the dildo covered in her lover’s cum. Ashley begins to slow her heartbeat down enough so she could  actually get a sense of what’s going on around her. Meg takes off her toy and falls down next to Ash on the bed. The two naked girls cuddle in bed until they hear Gavin wake up, the brunette quietly puts her clothes back on and kisses the exhausted redhead and leaves through the window. Like highschool all over again. 


End file.
